writing_in_dnbfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Writing in DNB Wiki
Willkommen im Writing in DNB Wiki thumb"Writing in DNB" ist ein Seite, die für Studierende des englischsprachigen Masterstudienganges "Developmental, Neural and Behavioral Biology" (DNB) der Georg-August Universität Göttingen. Hier findest Du hilfreiche Tipps, Tricks und Anwendungsbeispiele für das Verfassen von Masterarbeiten, Papern, Reviews und sonstigen naturwissenschaftlichen Texten. __TOC__ Naturwissenschaftlich Schreiben Der von der Georg-August Universität angebotene DNB-Master kennzeichnet sich neben dem englischsprachigen Lehren auch durch seinen besonderen Fokus auf die Forschung aus. Hier lernen die Studierenden, wie sie nach den internationalen Richtlinien einer korrekten Forschung eigene Projekte in die Tat umsetzen können. Dies ist einerseits der Weg von der Idee bis hin zur experimentellen Datenerhebung selbst. Auf der anderen Seite gibt es aber noch einen etwas mühsameren Teil – die erhaltenen Ergebnisse angemessen schriftlich festzuhalten um sie der wissenschaftlichen Welt präsentieren zu können. Weil dies nach einem speziellen Muster und zusätzliche auf Englisch erfolgen soll, steht man am Anfang oft vor einer schier unüberwindbaren Hürde. Wie sollte man also das Ganze am Besten angehen? Wie in fast jedem Lebensbereich gilt auch hier: „Aller Anfang ist schwer“ aber „Übung macht den Meister“! Um Klarheit in das das scheinbare „Fachchinesisch“ zu bringen, sollte man zunächst möglichst viele englischsprachige Paper lesen (wo man passende Paper finden kann, findest Du unter Nützliches). So bekommt man nicht nur ein Gefühl für das Englischsprachige, man wird auch relativ schnell feststellen, dass sich die wissenschaftlichen Artikel einem immer wiederkehrenden Vokabulars bedienen. Nach nur kurzer Zeit fällt einem sowohl Lesen und damit später auch das Schreiben schon deutlich leichter. Ganz besonders Spezifisch für naturwissenschaftliche bzw. biologische Texte ist aber deren klare, immer gleichbleibende Struktur – in Papern wie auch in Abschlussarbeiten: * Kurze Zusammenfassung (Abstract) * Einleitung (Introduction) * Material und Methoden (Materials and Methods) * Ergebnisse (Results) * Diskussion (Discussion) Wie aber die einzelnen Abschnitte verfassen? Was muss und darf ich machen und was sollte ich vermeiden? Und welche Besonderheiten gibt es für die unterschiedlichen Typen an wissenschaftlichen Texten? Die Antworten darauf findest Du in den folgenden Abschnitten! Zurück zum Inhaltverzeichnis. Grundsätzliches Wissenschaftliche Artikel dieser Art folgen grundsätzlich der Struktur Introduction - Materials and Methods - Results - Discussion. Die genauen formellen Bestimmungen wie Schriftart und -größe etc. sind dabei von dem jeweiligen Verlag festgelegt, bei dem man seinen Artikel veröffentlichen möchte. Auch die Zitierweise der verwendeten Referenzen unterscheidet sich zwischen den Verlagen und muss erfragt werden. Grundsätzlich ist das wissenschaftliche Schreiben durch Knappheit sowie dem präzisen Ausdruck gekennzeichnet; ausschweifendes Schreiben ist hier nicht gewollt. ''Abstract'' Der Abstract ist eine kurze Zusammenfassung des gesamten Artikels und erscheint noch vor der Einleitung. Er soll dem Leser einen knappen Überblick über Hintergrund, Vorgehen und Ergebnisse liefern, sodass dieser unmittelbar weiß, ob der Artikel die entsprechend benötigten Informationen enthält. Damit der Abschnitt nicht zu lang wird, empfiehlt es sich an einem Richtwert von zwei bis drei Sätzen pro Abschnitt (Introduction, Materials and Methods, Results, Discussion) zu orientieren. ''Introduction'' Die Einleitung dient im Wesentlichen dazu, dem Leser einen Einblick über den aktuellen Stand innerhalb des entsprechenden Forschungsfeldes zu geben. Demnach sollte man nach eingehender Literaturrecherche die bisher ermittelten Ergebnisse in einen logischen Zusammenhang bringen. Wichtig ist dabei immer, dass alle Informationen, die aus anderen Artikeln stammen, entsprechend durch Fußnoten oder ähnliches kenntlich gemacht werden. Die verwendeten Referenzen müssen darüberhinaus im abschließenden Literaturverzeichnis vollständig festgehalten werden. Hat man erst einmal die Hintergründe des Forschungsfeldes aufgezeigt, kann man dazu übergehen, auf die Lücken innerhalb dieses Bereiches hinzuweisen. Aus diesen Lücken lässt sich dann die Frage für eine eigene Arbeit ableiten. Der Leser sollte hierbei möglichst einfach nachvollziehen können, warum es sinnvoll ist, in eben diesem Bereich weitere Forschungsarbeit zu investieren. Obwohl man natürlich sachlich bleiben soll, bietet sich hier die Möglichkeit, den Leser auf das Thema „heiß“ zu machen, indem die man Bedeutung der Thematik spannend darstellt. Schließlich sollten noch Hypothesen und Vermutungen formuliert werden, welche im abschließenden Diskussion-Teil aufgenommen und schließlich verworfen oder angenommen werden sollen. ''Materials and Methods'' Dieser Teil ist eigentlich der leichteste Teil des ganzen Artikels. Hierbei wird kurz und prägnant der Experimentaufbau sowie die Durchführung wiedergegeben. Abhängig von der herausgebenden Zeitung kann das mehr oder weniger detailliert erfolgen. Entscheidend ist hierbei nur, dass man – wie möglichst im ganzen Artikel – mit kurzen und unverschachtelten Sätzen der Reihe nach aufzählt, was und wie gemacht wurde um die Daten zu erheben. Das muss so erfolgen, dass der Leser allein auf Basis dieses Material-und-Methoden-Teils dazu in der Lage ist, das Experiment zu replizieren. Auch gehört in diesen Teil, welche statistischen Verfahren in der Auswertung angewendet wurden. ''Results'' Ähnlich wie der vorangegangene Teil (Material und Methoden) werden hier in knapper Form die Ergebnisse genannt. Weder das Nennen der statistischer Test (gehört in den Material-und-Methoden-Teil) noch die Bewertung eines der Ergebnisse (gehört in den Diskussion-Teil) dürfen hier erwähnt werden. Lediglich die erhaltenen Resultate, ob signifikant oder nicht, sollen hier in prägnanten, nachvollziehbaren Sätzen dargestellt werden. TIPP! 'Für diejenigen unter euch, denen das Schreiben generell etwas schwerer fällt, empfiehlt es sich mit dem Material und Methoden- oder Ergebnisteil anzufangen. Hier braucht man nicht lange überlegen, was in welcher Reihenfolge genannt werden muss oder an welcher Stelle detailliert oder weniger detaillierte beschrieben werden muss. In diesen beiden Teilen werden schlichte Fakten genannt. ''Discussion Dies ist der letzte und wichtigste Teil des ganzen Papers. '''Zu Beginn der Diskussion sollten noch einmal ganz klar alle relevanten Ergebnisse in jeweils einem Satz aufgezählt werden. Das hilft dem Leser den Überblick zu behalten, denn so kann er sich noch vor der anschließenden Diskussion die einzelnen Punkte noch einmal in Gedächtnis rufen. Außerdem hat dies auch zeitsparende Gründe. Oft möchte man nur entsprechende Antworten zu einer bestimmten Fragestellung erhalten und liest daher nur den Einleitungs- und Diskussionsteil. Der Leser erfährt also unmittelbar nachdem er Einleitung und die damit verbundene Fragestellung gelesen hat, die entsprechenden Antworten dazu. Nachdem man die Ergebnisse in wenigen Sätzen noch einmal aufgeführt hat, bietet es sich an, direkt auf die in der Einleitung formulierten Hypothesen einzugehen. Werden sie angenommen oder verworfen? Was sind die entsprechenden Vermutungen, warum das Ergebnis so ist? In diesem Teil kann man sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes „austoben“ und den eigenen Ideen freien Lauf lassen. Dabei darf aber nicht vergessen werden, dass man nicht einfach wahllos irgendeinen Gedanken aufschreibt. Jede Annahme sollte möglichst durch Ergebnisse oder auftretende Phänomene aus anderen Studien unterstützt oder begründet werden. Nur so ist es möglichst die eigenen Ansätze glaubhaft zu vermitteln. In fast allen Fällen schließt der Diskussionsteil mit einer Fehlerdiskussion. Hierbei wird darauf aufmerksam gemacht, welche Fehlerquellen Folgestudien unbedingt vermeiden sollten beziehungsweise was verbessert werden sollte. Zurück zum Inhaltverzeichnis. Masterarbeiten verfassen ''Grundsätzliches'' Die grundlegende Struktur innerhalb einer Masterarbeit ist ähnlich der eines wissenschaftlichen Papers: Abstract - Introduction – Materials and Methods – Results – Discussion. Jedoch gibt es zwei merkliche Unterschiede zwischen den beiden Textarten. Zum eine ist eine Masterarbeit deutlich umfangreicher. Während ein wissenschaftliches Paper für Fachpublikum geschrieben ist - unnötigen Erklärungen und Definitionen werden vermieden - kann bei einer Masterarbeit viel weiter ausgeholt werden. Hier können Begriffe und Zusammenhänge ausführlich dargestellt und erklärt werden. Beim Schreiben sollte man sich vorstellen, dass es sich beim Leser um einen Adressaten handelt, der grundsätzliche Aspekte der Thematik weiß, tiefergehendes Wissen aber nicht vorweisen kann. Definitionen oder Ursprünge sind demnach gerne gesehen. Der andere Aspekt, welcher ein wissenschaftliches Paper von einer Masterarbeit unterscheidet, ist der des Inhaltsverzeichnis. Denn im Gegensatz zu einem Paper sollte in der Arbeit durchaus eine Inhaltsübersicht plaziert sein. Natürlich umfasst dies nicht nur die Oberbegriffe von Einleitung etc. sondern hier sollen auch die einzelnen Unterpunkte erwähnt werden, welche die entsprechende Thematik beschreiben. Grundsätzlich sollte Umgangssprache unbedingt vermieden werden. Auch wesentlichen Fachbegriffe, bei denen davon ausgegangen werden kann, dass Personen mit bedingtem Wissen über die entsprechende Thematik, dies verstehen können, brauchen nicht bis in das kleinste Detail erläutert werden. ''Formalia'' Zwar gibt es dazu für die Masterarbeit des DNB-Masters keine festgelegten Vorschriften, ein paar grundsätzliche Dinge müssen aber beachtet werden. Diese wurden bereits für die Bachelorabsolventen in einem Dokument festgehalten (siehe auch Bilder). Abschlussarbeit1.jpg|'Abb 1' Formalia für Abschlussarbeiten Abschlussarbeit2.jpg Abschlussarbeit3.jpg Abschlussarbeit4.jpg Was das Zitieren angeht, muss man sich mit seinem Betreuer absprechen. In der Regel wird der Zitationsstil von dem wissenschaftlichen Verlag „Nature“ angewendet, doch das kann sich von Professor zu Professor unterscheiden. Daher Nachfragen!!! Alle Abbildungen oder Tabellen, die in die Arbeit einfügt werden, müssen einheitlich verfasst werden. Unterhalb der jeweiligen Graphik sollte ein allgemein beschreibender „Titel“ plaziert werden. Davon abgesetzt wiederum muss die eigentliche Beschreibung des Inhaltes stehen. Auch muss sowohl im Fließtext als auch in der Bild-Legende die gleiche Nummerierung festgehalten werden. Zurück zum Inhaltverzeichnis. Paper Review verfassen ''Grundsätzliches'' Ein Paper Review ist die Bewertung eines noch nicht veröffentlichten Papers durch einen unbekannten Autor. Nachdem der eigentliche Verfasser des Papers eben dieses an einen ausgesuchten Verlag gesendet hat, schickt dieser das Paper zunächst an zwei bis drei Doktoren oder Professoren, die sich im weitesten Sinne ebenfalls mit der jeweiligen Thematik befassen. Diese sollen den jeweiligen Artikel lesen, bewerten und schließlich entscheiden, ob das Paper veröffentlicht werden kann. Oftmals werden unterschiedlichste Punkte im Vorgehen oder der Begründung kritisiert und dann an den ursprünglichen Autor zurück gesendet. Dieser kann dann Korrekturen vornehmen, so dass der Artikel anschließend veröffentlicht werden kann. ''Aufbau eines Reviews'' Zwar gibt es auch hier eine klare Struktur, diese ist aber vollkommen anders als die eines Papers oder einer Masterarbeit. In einem Review sollten folgende Aspekte enthalten sein: * Paper Beschreibung ** Eine kurze Zusammenfassung und die Schlüsselpunkte und -ideen des Artikels nennen ** Welchen Beitrag liefert das Paper zur aktuellen Forschung? * Gründe nennen, warum dieses Paper zur Veröffentlichung akzeptiert werden sollte, warum man diese Arbeit unterstützt * Gründe''' nennen, warum das Paper gegebenenfalls '''abgelehnt werden sollte oder warum man die vorgelegte Arbeit nicht unterstützt'' ** Gibt es schwerwiegende technische Fehler im Experimentaufbau? ** Ist es eine wirklich neue Entdeckung? ** Kann das Ergebnis wirklich durch Experiment und/oder Simulationen nachgewiesen werden? ** Sind die dargestellten Annahmen glaubhaft, evtl. auf Basis anderer Paper begründet und nachvollziehbar dargestellt? * Detaillierte Kommentare zum Paper ** Was hat man persönlich von dem Artikel lernen/mitnehmen können? ** Welche technischen Details im Aufbau/Durchführung der Studie fand man persönlich gut * Anmerkungen im Bezug auf verwendete Referenzen und vorangegangener Forschung zum entsprechenden Thema ** Inwieweit wurden frühere Veröffentlichungen zum Thema mit eingebunden? ** Welche davon wurden zitiert? Gibt es wichtige Referenzen, die vergessen wurden? * Anmerkung zur Präsentation des Papers ** Wurden die Ziele klar formuliert? ** Wurde die Fragestellung getroffen und ausrechend beantwortet? ** Wurde die Motivation und Notwendigkeit der jeweiligen Forschung ausreichend dargestellt? ** Sind Tabellen und Graphiken deutlich dargestellt, benannt und erklärt? ** Bewertung von Schreibstil (englischer Grammatik/Syntax etc.) * Konkrete Vorschläge zur Verbesserung des Paper liefern * Gibt es persönlich noch irgendwelche offenen Fragen zum vorgelegten Artikel? Zurück zum Inhaltverzeichnis. Nützliches Wissenschaftliche Artikel im Bereich der Biologie können über verschiedene Datenbanken und Suchmaschinen gefunden werden. Dies sind zum Beispiel * ISI Web of Knowledge * google scholar Hier noch ein paar kleine Tipps und Tricks für das Verfassen wissenschaftlicher Artikel: thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px Weitere Tipps, Tricks und Hilfe zum Verfassen verschiedener Textsorten findet Ihr im Schreibzentrum der Uni Göttingen. Viel Spaß!!! Bilder Kategorie:Wiki